Project Gone Right
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: KasanodaxOC What happens when studying turns into trouble? I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters


**Project Gone Right a KasanodaxOC Oneshot**

"Alright class, settle down now." Mrs. Takahashi stated walking into the room.

Being the quiet person I am I was already in my seat waiting for her to start class. This was the only class I didn't have with a friend. Well, besides Ritsu but we've only talked a couple times. Once everyone was in their seat Mrs. Takahashi started talking again.

"Okay, today we are going to do a small project." She said earning a few groans from some students. "I'm going to pair you off into groups and you'll start working on this packet. I expect it to be done tomorrow." She said firmly ignoring the cries of protest coming from some more of the students. After she handed out the packets she started calling out the groups. I tuned out bored knowing the odds I'm going to be paired with Ritsu is slim to none. _'It would've been nice to work with someone I knew' _I contemplated my face heating up with the thought of working with him.

"Miss Richaud you will be with Mr. Kasanoda." She said looking at the paired names on the sheet in her hand.

At that I looked up from my desk in shock that I was actually paired with him. Once she was done pairing everyone she told us to move with our partners. I got up from my desk with my packet and supplies and made my way over to his desk.

"Hey Ritsu!" I said sitting down by him.

"Hey Blaire. I'm glad I got you as a partner." He replied with a smile.

"R-really? I'm glad we are paired up too."

"Great! Let's get started on this thing then." He said enthusiastically opening his packet and bringing out his pencil.

"Alright." I replied following suit and opening my packet.

***Fast Forward***

"Okay everyone remember you have to have this finished by tomorrow and it's considered 15 percent of your overall grade." Mrs. Takahashi announced.

We got most of it done and only had a few questions left surprisingly.

"Hey, what do you think of staying after school to finish this up?" Ritsu questioned packing his things away in his binder.

"Sure! We only have a few questions to do so that's fine with me." I reply happily placing my binders in my bag then sending a text to my driver to pick me up later.

"How about we meet up at the fountain in the rose bush maze? You know how to get through it without getting lost, right?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I learned the hard way how to get through the maze. It took hours to get out the first time." I said laughing making him chuckle in response.

"I'll be there soon. I just need to do something before I head over there." He said before walking out of the classroom leaving me there.

Deciding I might as well head there now I exit the classroom and made my way to the garden. It took awhile to get there since the school is huge, but once I did I admired the scenery. I took in the crimson red roses surrounding me and the deep blue color of the fountain water moving around. It was beautiful. Figuring I could start the work early to get through it and give Ritsu the answers I pulled my work out and started filling them out one by one once I got the appropriate answer.

It didn't take long at all to finish the questions and Ritsu should be showing up sometime soon. I sit back and relax taking in the sounds of the birds and the loud frog that was sitting by the fountain. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I assumed it was Ritsu but realized it wasn't as soon as a couple guys came into view.

"Looky here man! There's a little lost kitten by the fountain." A raven haired guy stated loudly nudging his friend in the side. He wore a sinister grin on his face walking over to me.

"I see her. How about we show her a good time? What do you think, Daisuke?" the other man said smirking in a perverted manner running his hands through his shaggy brown hair.

"That's exactly what came to my mind, Kenji." The man now known as Daisuke replied. Both of them started darting toward me and before I could take off Daisuke slammed me into the bush behind me making thorns tear through my clothes painfully scratch my back making me whimper.

"G-get off of me." I said trying to make myself sound brave, but it came out in a whisper. I tried struggling to get free, but he only held me tighter while his friend watched with gleaming eyes.

"Be still! It's not like I'm going to kill you or something little girl! Besides once I'm done with you you'll be screaming for more." He said darkly creeping his hand up my shirt.

"Don't forget after he's through with you then it's my turn." Kenji purred after trying and failing at sounding seductive.

Daisuke hand slid up higher underneath my shirt making contact with my breast. Squeezing it his other hand roughly grabbed my chin pulling me closer to him. I couldn't get away from his iron like grip making even more fear flood into me and tears swell up in my eyes. Just as he was about to kiss me I felt him being suddenly rip off. Relief instantly filled me as I saw Ritsu was the one to pull the creep off of me.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ritsu yelled furiously at the two males in front of him.

"What's it look like? Obviously we were having a little fun with the little kitten over there." Kenji stated haughtily making me disgusted even thinking about it.

"K-kenji! Are you stupid! That's Ritsu Kasanoda of the Kasanoda syndicate!" Daisuke stuttered out horrified at the idea of fighting Ritsu.

Realization dawned on Kenji's face, "W-we are so sorry sir we didn't mean to hurt her!" he said hurriedly. Both Daisuke and Kenji took off quickly not wanting to stick around to see what would happen if they were there any longer.

"Blaire are you okay?" Ritsu asked frantically.

Sliding down into a sitting position on the ground I looked up and answered with a shaky yes. Kneeling down next to me I felt him wipe away some of the fallen tears that escaped my eyes.

"That's good." He sighed in relief pulling me into a comforting hug which I returned thankfully.

"It's getting late." I said after pulling away looking at the setting sun. At that moment my phone went off. After having a quick conversation with the person on the other line I hung up putting the phone back into my bag. "It seems my driver is here and I have to go." I said sadly.

"Okay, let me walk you to the entrance." He said with what I think was a small blush adorning his face, but it could've been light from the setting sun.

"Okay sure!" I said happily pulling him with me out of the maze. "Hey, Ritsu wait for a second." I said pausing before digging through my bag to get out the packet we were supposed to do. "Here, I answered them before you came. You can copy them and just give it back tomorrow." I stated handing him the thick packet.

"Thanks! I'll give back to you tomorrow."

"I should be saying thank you. After all you did make those guys leave me alone." I replied just as we made it to the entrance of the school and in front of my ride.

"I-it was nothing, really! Um, B-blaire?" he asked getting a hmm from me in response. "I r-really l-like you." He said bashfully looking away his cheeks flushed.

"Y-you do!" I questioned shocked and thrilled at the same time.

"Yeah." He said quietly

"I-I like you too, Ritsu!" I said brightly leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss nervously.

"Thank god! I thought you were going to saying you liked being my friend too." He said being reminded of the Haruhi incident making me laugh.

"No worries. I'm not going to do that. I have to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Of course." He relied grinning.

"Okay then, bye!" I said before getting into the limo and pulling away from Ouran Academy.

"How was your day Miss Richaud?" my chauffeur asked knowingly.

"It was great!" I answered my face heating up slightly. _'I can't wait for school tomorrow.' _


End file.
